Blackie
by Wind upon the Sea
Summary: SasuHina. Little Sasuke meets his 'special girl' when he and his family visit the Hyuuga clan.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Blackie

Sasuke Uchiha never really liked girls.

They always stalked him. Running away from a bunch of them was part of his daily routine. And they always were asking him to kiss them, as if that wasn't disgusting! His older brother Itachi called them 'fan-girls'. Sasuke didn't really know the meaning of it but, after all, Itachi was 8, he could be trusted. And after all of this, he, Sasuke Uchiha, was now forced to visit one of them, a _girl_.

"But mum! I don't want to go there, I'd rather spend my time training with nii-san!" Sasuke argued.

"Sasuke," his mum signed and bent down to his eye-level, "I told you before, I highly doubt she is one of your so called 'fan-girls,'" at this point she glared at Itachi who was standing behind her with a broad, self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Nii-san, you tell her! You also have fan-girls, tell her that they are scary!" Sasuke retreated to his last hope with puppy pleading eyes.

"Sasuke, are you scared?" Itachi asked teasingly. "What will father say when we tell him that the reason you stayed behind is because you are frightened of a girl?"

"I'm not frightened!"

"Well, prove it." Sasuke caught a scarf his brother through at him.

"Fine." Sasuke mumbled.

"It's cold outside" his mum said, zipping his coat and putting some gloves on his small hands. Eventually, all the family was ready to set out.

"Besides, keep your eyes open. We'll need to buy a present on our way there for the young heiress, out of politeness." winked Fugaku Uchiha, head of the family as they walked out of the Uchiha district. The Hyuuga compound where they were heading wasn't far away, that's if you took a shortcut through the lake. But since Sasuke still couldn't walk on water and they had to buy a present, Uchiha family took the long way through the icy streets of Konoha.

Their parents were walking in front of them, holding arms, discussing something. Sasuke and Itachi were walking behind, having a conversation of their own.

"So will you teach me some taijutsu tricks tomorrow after school?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll see about that." Itachi replied and poke Sasuke's head, "And why were you so scared of the Hyuuga girl? As far as I know you never met her."

"To me all the girls are the same – stupid, loud, smelling of strawberries and asking me to kiss them."

Itachi signed: "They are not all like that. For example mum. I don't think she ever smelled of strawberries or chased dad asking him to kiss her. One day you'll also meet a special one, I'm sure of it." He then smiled. Sasuke looked doubtfully at his brother. When did he become so cheesy?

Then he noticed something behind Itachi.

It was a little toy store with a big glass window through which the shop itself could seen. Christmas decorations were on which created a really cozy feeling. But what more important, he saw a teddy bear that looked friendly and comforting with black button eyes and blue shirt. Itachi followed Sasuke's gaze and smiled when he saw.

"Father, Mother, I think Sasuke found a present for the Hyuuga-girl!"

That phrase woke Sasuke up from his trance.

"But I want it for myself!" He exclaimed. Their parents who were already at the window walked into the shop to buy it.

"Sasuke, grow up, you're 4 and a half already. We are buying this toy as a present to Hyuuga heiress, it's not for you." His father said before entering the shop. Sometimes kids are so bothersome.

"But I really want it…" Sasuke signed.

"Sasuke…" Itachi tapped his shoulder, "Hyuuga is younger and is a girl so it would nice if you gave it to her, as any gentleman would do. Which you are, right?" Sasuke nodded, agreeing with Itachi's statement. After his parents walked out of the store with the teddy bear, Sasuke asked could he carry it. His father gave him the bear and looked approvingly at Itachi. Then they continued their walk to the Hyuuga estate.

* * *

When Uchihas finally arrived at the gates of Hyuuga, Sasuke was totally bored. And those two grimy guards, they were really annoying. They had freaky (this word he picked up not from Itachi, at least that's what he told his mommy) blank white eyes that send chills down his small back, even considering that he was wrapped pretty warm in his winter clothes.

"Fugaku Uchiha and family." His father addressed the guards. One of them nodded.

"Please follow me. Lord Hiashi is waiting for you."

The guard led them to the biggest building in the Hyuuga district that could be even seen on the other side of the wall. Sasuke never had been here so he was awed. The house was, well… very, very big, Sasuke couldn't think of a right word to describe it, his word bank was of a normal 4 year-old even if he was an Uchiha. The guard opened the door for them to enter. His confident father walked in first followed by the rest of his family. In front of them stood a tall man with the same eyes as the guards had – colorless and icy.

"Hyuuga clan welcomes you, Uchiha family."

"Hiashi Hyuuga." His father replied looking into the man's eyes, "This is my wife Mikoto Uchiha" his mother bowed politely, "and my sons, Itachi and Sasuke." Both also bowed.

"This is my wife Mizuki."/A.N.: Japanese name meaning 'beauty' + 'moon'. Kishimoto didn't mention Hinata's mother name so I chose this one myself./ He pointed at the smiling woman who appeared from behind his back. In his head Sasuke admired that she was rather pretty.

"And my daughter Hinata." Hiashi then pointed at a small girl standing near his wife. Sasuke looked at her and their eyes met. He felt as if a lightning struck him. He didn't know what was this new feeling in his chest, but it was good and warm. The girl in front of him was breathtaking. She had black hair with tints of blue (later Itachi will tell him the proper name – indigo). Her skin was pale but nevertheless beautiful and perfect, her cheeks gained cherry colour in no time. Her lips were pink and plump. He wondered did they felt as soft as they looked.

But her eyes… even though her face was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, her eyes kept his full attention. Like her father's but… Her eyes were completely different! Her eyes had a shade of lavender, they were warm like sunshine.

Hinata herself was melting in a pair of onyx eyes.

Someone coughed waking both of them from the daze (Itachi decided that staring that long was a bit unhealthy). She smiled shyly and started fidgeting with her index fingers. Sasuke felt that he blushed slightly. Uchihas could blush from time to time, a _little_. Someone gave him a push, encouraging to approach the girl.

"Here." he mumbled offering her the teddy bear on his outstretched hand, avoiding her eyes. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to give it away as he thought it would be. In fact he _liked_ giving it to her. Girl raised her head to look at the present. She never thought that someone would give her a toy. Her Otou-san told that toys were distractions so her only gifts were scrolls and weapons. She took the bear, accidentally brushing Sasuke's hand, sending shivers down their spines.

"Hinata, go and play with Sasuke-kun." Mizuki Hyuuga said to her daughter, while exchanging amused glances with his mum.

"Sa-Sasuke-san d-do you wa-want to see the wi-winter g-garden?" Hinata said stuttering and blushing. Sasuke nodded. He didn't know what a winter garden was but he couldn't care less. It didn't matter where to go, as far as he was with this girl. Especially when she was blushing with such adorable pink.

She held out her hand, which he took cautiously. Of course the expected tingling appeared as soon as their fingers touched, but it was a nice feeling. Sasuke hold her hand tighter in case she would decide to pull away. He liked the tingling and he liked to hold her warm palm in his. She smiled back and led him through the house (Sasuke didn't realized that someone took of his winter clothes and his boots). In his head Sasuke tried to count the doors and the hallways he was led through, but soon failed, even though he could count till 50.

Finally she stopped and he bumped into her, his nose into her hair. He noticed that she didn't smelled of strawberries or anything sweet like other girls, more like green tea, warm milk and something else. Something he really liked and wanted to smell more. He stood there a bit longer than needed, then pulled away.

"Sorry about this." He mumbled again.

"It's okay, I g-guess" she liked the feeling of him being so close, but she wouldn't admit it, that would be out of tact, not like a good girl must behave. Still…

Sasuke looked around. He just realized that they probably reached the mysterious 'winter garden'.

"Wow." He whispered. He was in a huge garden. But somehow he didn't feel cold, so it must be _inside_. He looked up. About 8 meters above was a glass ceiling. Through it he could see the night sky. Hinata also looked up, curious what he found there. She was used to the ceiling, but the starless night sky reminded her of his eyes. She blushed a bit.

"So that's the winter garden." Sasuke stated looking at her, "a garden inside a glass box."

She nodded also lowering her gaze from the ceiling to his face. Again their eyes met. Again neither was able to look away. Again _someone_ interrupted.

"Hi, guys! I thought I'd never find you!" Itachi was walking towards them, grinning widely. 'He again totally spoiled the moment.' thought Sasuke.

"You look a bit bored, let's play a game. Hide and Seek?" as if interrupting wasn't enough he wanted Sasuke to play this childish game that he overgrew a few months ago?

"Y-yes, l-let's play. I l-like this game." Hinata said.

"Me too. Let's play." Sasuke _suddenly_ got enthusiastic about it. 'Interesting what else could this girl make me/him to do?' Sasuke and Itachi wondered.

"But Itachi will be seeking!" Sasuke proclaimed, avenging himself. Itachi signed.

"1 minute and I'll start seeking," he covered his eyes with his hands, "1, 2, 3, 4…" Hinata and Sasuke ran, looking for a hiding spot.

"49, 50…"

Someone's attempt to shout was cut short. Itachi smirked. Sasuke nearly ran into Hinata. He was able to stop only a few centimeters from her face. When she tried to shout he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sh. Itachi will hear us." He whispered in her ear. Itachi smirked again.

"60!" he shouted making sure they heard him. With a smile of Mr. I-know-everything he soundlessly walked out of the garden.

Sasuke removed his hand from her mouth, noticing that her lips were soft after all. 'Hm, and how would they _taste?_' he silently asked himself. Sasuke was a brave boy, but he hadn't had the courage to find out the answer to his itching question. Neither did he have the courage to look into her eyes. Instead he looked at her hair. It looked soft, he wanted to touch it…

"Sasuke-san…" Hinata's whispered.

"Just Sasuke." Sasuke interrupted, also whispering.

"OK, Sasuke. Call me Hinata." Hinata's breath tickled his neck.

"Where's your teddy bear?" And his breath was tickling her cheek.

"I hid Blackie under a bush. I thought he would also want to play."

"His name is Blackie? Do you like him?"

"V-very."

"Why did you call him that?"

'Because it reminds me of you.' Hinata thought. But she couldn't say that. She began fidgeting with her index fingers.

"Um, well… Oh, look, it's snowing!" Finally she found a way out of this embar-, wait, how do you say it again?, embarrassing, right!, situation. She turned around facing the glass wall. While looking for a good hide they ran to the end of the garden.

Why did she turn around? He liked when they were standing like before. He also turned to face the glass wall.

"It's beautiful. I like watching and playing in the snow." Hinata said.

"I like it too. We should go and play outside tomorrow."

"Then you should stay for the night."

"Here you are guys!" Itachi's face stuck out of a nearby bush. His hand appeared out of nowhere, poking Sasuke's forehead.

"Hey!"

"Itachi-san, you found us!" Hinata giggled.

"You people were talking too loud. Anyway, we are staying in Hyuuga compound tonight because we can't go home in this snow. Just as you wanted, Hinata-chan." Itachi smiled sweetly. Sasuke didn't like the smile, neither did he like the '-chan' part. His little brows formed an adorable frown.

'Jealousy, my brother, jealousy.' Itachi thought, smiling even sweeter, 'So she's your special, huh? Never thought that you'd meet her that soon.' Out loud he said:

"We should go to dinner now. Our parents are waiting."

Quickly trio made their way to the dining room. Strangely enough, Itachi was showing the way, as if he knew where to go. Hinata was running after him and annoyed Sasuke was at the back.

It didn't took them long to get there, and Itachi _did_ know the way. Sasuke began to wonder was Itachi even looking for them or was he here, with parents? But how did he managed to find them then?

"Children, sit down." Lord Hiashi said.

Itachi and Sasuke joined their parents who were sitting on one side of the table. Hinata sat down near her mother. Itachi sat next to their father and Sasuke was sitting opposite Hinata. If they stretched their legs their toes would touch, which is exactly what they did. Mikoto and Mizuki smiled at each other. After finishing the dinner and listening to their fathers' 'interesting' talk about some serious stuff everyone were dismissed. Itachi, Hiashi-sama and his father went to talk in the living room.

"Kids, you must be tired? Hinata, can you please show Sasuke-kun his room?" Mizuki said.

"Which one, mama?"

"Mizuki, I also need to know where my boy will be sleeping. In case of emergencies, you know." She winked at Hinata's mother.

"Oh, yes, of course. I think we can arrange a bedroom near Hinata's for you, Sasuke-kun. Hinata?"

"Follow me, Sasuke."

And so Sasuke walked with Hinata, talking about games they'll play tomorrow in the snow. Their mothers were talking too.

"They will make such a cute couple."

"So adorable."

"You should come to us next time."

* * *

"Soooooooo, what do you think about Hinata-chan?" Itachi asked Sasuke when they were in their futons. Itachi suddenly decided to move into his younger brother's room to 'watch over him'. Now they were sharing it.

Again, when his brother called Hinata '_-chan_' blood boiled in Sasuke's veins.

"She isn't one of your fan-girls is she?" Itachi carried on.

"If she isn't she will be!" Sasuke shouted, maybe too loudly.

"So you like her?" Itachi stayed calm.

"Goodnight." Sasuke switched of the light, his little face really angry.

_

* * *

_

An hour later…

Itachi was lying in his futon, thinking about stuff. He heard Sasuke mumble in his sleep.

"Hinata…"

'Great, he's dreaming of her. What next?'

"Sasuke…" he heard through the thin paper wall.

Itachi closed his eyes. 'Hinata + Sasuke = Love? Byakugan + Sharingan = kids with funny genetics and probably cool kekkei genkai. Hm, are parents considering the same thing? Mothers for sure, but I doubt they think about possibilities and outcome. Rather of a wedding. Dammit, why me?' Itachi covered his head with the pillow.

Suddenly, Sasuke woke up. He sat up in his bed. Blackie, they forgot him in the garden.

In the room next door Hinata did the same. She ran out of her bedroom only to meet with Uchiha Sasuke who ran out of his door at the same time.

"Blackie…" Both said at the same time.

"We forgot him in the garden."

"He's probably feeling lonely there." Hinata felt really sorry for the bear.

"We should go and get him."

Hinata nodded. Quietly they made their way to the garden. Hinata was showing the way. They got to the bush and Hinata pulled Blackie out.

"Let's go back." Both said at the same time. Then both smiled and both yawned. Hinata giggled. Sasuke took her hand and pulled her out of the garden. From there on Hinata was leading. When they came to her room she realized where she pulled him into.

"It's your room." He noticed.

"Sorry. Your room is next door." Hinata pointed at one of the walls.

"What?" Sasuke pressed his ear to teddy's mouth, "Blackie wants me to stay."

'Oh you cunning little thing.' Itachi thought, smirking.

"You can hear him?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Yeah, so can I stay?"

"Of course, but where?"

Sasuke slid into her bed.

"Here."

"And where am I going to sleep?"

He patted the bed. Answer was obvious.

"On your bed, with me."

Itachi was trying very hard to suppress a giggle.

Hinata nodded and slid into the bed, but placed Blackie between them.

In 15 minutes all three were asleep. Itachi – wondering about Byakugan and Sharingan. Hinata was in peace now that Blackie wasn't cold and alone anymore and Sasuke… Well, he was satisfied. He found a way to smell her aroma without receiving weird looks. He buried his nose into her pillows with and fell asleep with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

Sasuke woke up when first rays of sun touched his face. In their sleep he and Hinata moved closer. Well, closer wasn't the right word. Their legs were locked together. His arms were wrapped around her. Her right arm was resting on his shoulder. Her left hand was touching his cheek. Blackie was between them, in their hug. Her hair was under his head and tickling his nose. He liked it this way. Soon he fell asleep again.

* * *

Hinata woke up half an hour after he fell asleep. She also discovered the position. Again that funny feeling ran all over her body. She brushed his cheek. So nice and soft. She blushed and closed her eyes, taking in the lovely moment. Soon she was also in the land of dreams, with rainbow ponies and Sasuke.

_

* * *

_

20 years later…

Sunrays grazed the handsome face of Sasuke Uchiha. Unwilling to wake up he buried his face into his companion's soft hair, effectively blocking out the light.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Mumbled his companion. It seems that she was woken by the sunlight.

"Morning." He replied, kissing her on the cheek. Her pale skin smelled of green tea, warm milk and something else, something he really liked and wanted to smell more. His lips lingered on that spot for a while longer before he kissed her again, and then again, and then rolled over so he was on the top, and then slowly kissed her on her pink, plump and soft lips.

The door to their bedroom burst open as their little son Itachi ran in and jumped up onto their bed before his parents managed to part.

"Ew, gross!" He exclaimed and covered his eyes with his little hands. His mommy blushed while his daddy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I-I'll go and make breakfast." His wife said as she slipped out of their bed and went to the kitchen. Sasuke couldn't resist any longer and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming out of the corridor.

"Give me back my Blackie, you, you, Itachi!" Their younger son came in running into the master bedroom.

"I don't have it." Itachi made an oh-too-innocent face.

"Yes you do! Under your shirt!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

Sasuke left them to solve that between themselves. After all, the bulge under Itachi's shirt was really obvious and he wouldn't be able to deny taking his younger brother's favorite toy for too long. So, instead of setting justice that would come anyway he went to the kitchen.

His wife was cutting tomatoes when he came in. Casually, he leaned against the doorway, his arms folded across his chest with a cunning smirk on his lips. In this stance he looked like a real macho, every girl's dream.

Sadly for them, in his dreams, there was just one girl, now a woman, who took his heart long ago on one snowy evening. And somehow he managed to capture her heart that evening too.

He hugged his wife from behind and nuzzled into her neck, enjoying her scent.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"I was just remembering that evening when we met, Hinata," he answered with a smile, "my Hinata."

The End


End file.
